


But What If Your Bro Is Also Your Hoe

by Uzumi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aromantic!Phichit, Banter, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, There's so much dialog, Valentine's Day, Yuri P spelled as Yurio bc having Yuuri and Yuri together is confusing, and so much pouty Victor, bros before hoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumi/pseuds/Uzumi
Summary: Yuuri spends Valentine's Day with Phichit, a Victuuri fanfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had like a really cute and domestic fic planned but while writing the introduction that went something along the lines of “February was a weird month, with all the competitions coming to an end” I realised that that's probably not true, Victor only came to Hasetsu in the middle of March so I looked it up and guess what? 4 continents is around Valentine's Day. Uuugh. I took some liberty and picked a year where 4 continents starts a bit later, on the 18th Feb 2016.
> 
> Pls enjoy this fic that nearly got cockblocked by competitions before it even started.
> 
> aro = aromantic, an aromantic is a person who experiences little or no romantic attraction to others. (Not to be confused with aromatic.)

Yuuri was glad that January was over. After Victor's decision to continue as Yuuri's coach while also skating himself, they decided together to move to St. Petersburg so that Yakov could coach Victor. January was spent with their move from Japan to Russia. They had to finish it as fast as possible as the 4 Continents Championship was fast approaching. They decided to move between championships so that Victor could start training as soon as Yuuri's competitive season would be over.

Still, training and moving places at the same time was extremely stressful, even for someone with Yuuri's stamina.

On the first of February, they put all of their moving activities on hold so that they could squeeze in two full weeks of training before the 4CC. They sat together to make a plan for the next days and booked a flight for the 16th and a hotel for their stay in Taiwan.

“Oh! The 14th is a Sunday, so we don't even have to take it off,” Victor nudged Yuuri in the side while pointing at the date.

“Hm?”

“Yuuri! You can't forget about Valentine's Day! I mean, you can totally leave all the planning to me. It will be a great day for you to relax!” Victor's eyes were shining and he had a heart mouth that Yuuri wanted to kiss and he had to stop his fiancé right there.

“I'm spending Valentine's Day with Phichit.”

Victor’s excitement deflated instantly, he looked like a kicked puppy from one minute to the next.

“But it’s our first Valentine's Day together…”

“Sorry, Victor, but it’s kind of a big deal to me to spend it together with him,” Victor’s pout didn’t get any smaller at this, “it’s just one day, we spent all other days together. Hmm?” Yuuri drew closer to hug his pouty fiancé, who wasn’t able to refuse leaning further into it.

“The other days aren’t Valentine's Days.”

“Doesn’t this make it even more special? We’re not obligated to stay close all the other days, but we still can’t stay away from each other.”

“You’re a sweet talker,” Victor’s pout was finally replaced by a small smile that Yuuri kissed immediately.

“I learned from the best.”

“I love you so much.”

Yuuri kissed him again.

“So why Phichit? He’s aro, isn’t he? Does he even like Valentine's Day?”

“Nope, that’s why we spend it together. Away from all the forced romance.”

“Hmm,” Victor finally hugged his fiancé back, “could I spend it together with you? I don’t want to be all alone.”

“Nope.”

“So cruel!”

“It would completely defy the purpose of spending it away from romance.”

“But it isn’t forced romance! It’s real,” there was the pout again, but this time Yuuri was sure he was just teasing him.

“What did you say about sweet talking?”

Victor had to laugh at that and Yuuri joined in.

In the evening, both of them were lying on the couch, leaning against each other. Yuuri was watching a Russian cartoon to get used to the language, and simple words and phrases while Victor was on his phone. Makkachin had his head on Yuuri’s lap, who scratched the dog’s head absentmindedly.

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Hm?”

“When will you fly to Phichit?”

Yuuri took a moment to process the question, he sometimes forgot how insanely rich his fiancé was. Yuuri didn't even consider flying to Phichit due to the high cost and the waste of time, but Victor wasn't known for his logical decisions.

“I’m staying here. We’re gonna video chat.”

“Oh. You sure?”

Yuuri made an affirmative sound and Victor didn’t ask further. Yuuri looked over to Victor to see him on his phone on a app for booking flights.

“I just told you that I’m not going to fly anywhere.”

“Oh, yeah! I’m looking for flights to Switzerland-”

“Did Chris agree to it?”

“Well, not yet-”

“Then you’re not flying to Switzerland.”

“But it’s his birthday!”

“Are you really going to ruin his birthday and his Valentine's Day by moping around?”

“Yuuuuri! I don’t want to stay all alone on Valentine's Day!”

“You have Makkachin.”

Victor did not have a good retort for this.

“It’s just one day, and if you book a flight then it will be way more time than that…” Yuuri continued in a pleading voice that Victor couldn’t resist.

Victor closed the app with a dramatic sigh and Yuuri kissed his cheek. He went back to watching cartoons, silently mouthing what the characters said to repeat it. Victor practically melted into him because of the sight. Yuuri noticed his fiancé’s look and mouthed "I love you" in Russian, Victor had to duck his head into Yuuri’s shoulder, making them both giggle.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you ditched Victor Nikiforov to spend the day with me,” was how Phichit greeted him on the 14th. 

“You’ve been saying this for two weeks,” Yuuri replied while not even sparing a glance to the webcam.

“Well, yeah! And it’s still unbelievable! Imagine if you’d knew this one year ago, you would have killed me because of it!”

“I wouldn’t have, you’re my best friend.”

“And he’s been your crush since you’re like 12.”

Touché. Yuuri now pointedly ignored the webcam.

“You know what, if I would have known that you would dump Victor Nikiforov-”

“I didn’t dump him!”

“-just to talk to me for a day, then I would have proposed to you,” Phichit looked completely serious.

“You’re not my type.”

And then started laughing.

“Where’s Victor anyway? I kind of expected him to join us.”

“He’s meeting up with Georgi, I think.”

“He’s third-wheeling Georgi’s date!?”

Yuuri just shrugged.

“Maybe forth-wheeling, he took Makkachin with him.”

Phichit held back another laugh. They spent some hours talking about the past few months since they saw each other, about their families and Yuuri’s move to St. Petersburg, about the approaching 4 Continents Championship and the World Championship just a month later. But they also talked about random things and memories back from college.

Overall, it was a very relaxing and fun time for both. When Yuuri started cooking, they decided to watch a movie before Phichit would go to bed. Deadpool was released just a few days ago, so the stream quality was pretty terrible, but Yuuri wasn’t able to pay too much attention to the movie anyway while he prepared dinner.

Phichit went to bed after the movie ended and Yuuri called his fiancé to invite him back home.

“Finally!” he heard a familiar voice in the background.

“Yurio?”

“And Mila is also here!”

“Hi Yuuri!”

“I thought you were with Georgi?”

“Oh yeah… his date kicked me out. So I went to visit Yurio!”

“I didn’t invite him!”

“And then Mila came here, too.”

Yuuri took a moment to think over the fact that his fiancé spent Valentine's Day with two teenagers and a dog. It was kind of his fault.

It was kind of hilarious.

“I made dinner, do you want to come home now or-”

“I’m on my way!”

“Thank god,” said Yurio from the background.

Yuuri cleaned the kitchen until Victor made it home. Usually, he would make his fiancé clean up after he cooked, but he thought that the day itself was enough punishment for Victor.

Victor opened the apartment door only a short time after their phone call, Lilia Baranovskaya and them lived in the same fancy neighbourhood, so it was just a short walk away. Makkachin looked excited to be back and ran immediately to Yuuri to greet him.

“Yuuuuri, you’re greeting Makkachin before you greet me!?”

“He was faster,” Yuuri said while petting Makkachin.

“Everyone is competing for you today.”

Victor stepped closer to hug his fiancé and hide his face in Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri was sure that he was pouting again.

“C’mon, let’s eat dinner and spend the evening together, okay?”

“What about Phichit?”, the reply was muffled by his shirt.

“He went to bed, it’s nearly midnight in Thailand.”

Victor’s whole body language changed from basically smothering Yuuri with his weight to full alert.

“So it’s just us now?” he asked, excitement growing in his voice.

“Yes.”

Victor leaned in to kiss the word from Yuuri’s lips.

“Happy Valentine's Day,” he whispered as soon as their lips separated.

“It was indeed a happy one,” Victor didn’t agree, “but can we please eat now? If you don’t allow me to eat snacks before competitions then at least let me eat dinner on time.”

The dinner went by nicely. They talked to each other about the day, Victor had a lot more to tell than Yuuri. He tried to get into the cinema first, but they didn’t allow Makkachin in there. He called Chris to congratulate him, something that Yuuri forgot and he just sent him a message to not interrupt Chris’ evening. Chris had spent nearly an hour telling Victor about his plans for today. Victor also went to Georgi’s date, but his date made a huge scene of him being there so he had to leave and went to Yurio instead.

Mila apparently didn’t have a much nicer day, either. Her date went horrible, so she decided to join her rink mates at Yurio’s place.

“I hope you didn’t interrupt him at anything?”

“He would have kicked me out if I did.”

“Heh, he would,” Yuuri smiled, “do you want dessert now?”

“You’re not allowed to have dessert.”

“But you are.”

Yuuri stood up to get a box from the kitchen counter, giving it to Victor. Inside was self-made chocolate heart with “Stammi Vicino” inscribed.

“Happy Valentine's Day,” Yuuri said and kissed his fiancé, who was close to tearing up.

“Yuuri,” Victor put the heart carefully on the table and hugged him, “thank you so much. You should have told me!”

“Oh c’mon, you probably already have a date planned in Taiwan.”

“You know me so well.”

“And now you need to gift me chocolate back on White Day,” Yuuri smirked.

“Hmmm,” Victor acted as if he had to consider this, “it would be pretty close to Worlds, so I’m not sure…”

“Don’t you dare to take this away from me.”

“Aww, you’re such a killjoy. Come here,” Victor pulled him on his lap, ”I will give you the best White Day you ever had.”

Which probably wasn’t that hard, the only other White Day he experienced was when Yuuko gave out chocolate to every guy she knew just to get as much as possible in return. He made sure to avoid her every Valentine's Day from then on.

“I’m sure you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing “fiancé” when referring to your OTP is so therapeutic, you all should try that. (Preferably in the comment section) ((Pls give me love I spent Vday playing LoL))
> 
> I'm not sure if I will write a chapter for White Day. Maybe.


End file.
